Jiro Horikoshi
Jiro Horikoshi is an Associate Special Class Investigator at the CCG. Throughout his teens and time in the academy, Jiro would travel between the various wards in bids to find something to do. Now, as he has developped an affinity for training and is working on becoming less of a lost, clueless idiot, he spends more time in the first ward or wherever Seph has stationed him. Appearance Jiro has long black hair which, when he has the time, is combed back and tied up in a neat bun. No longer is his hair controlled by rampant grease, as he now understands and has access to the facilities needed for hygene. Otherwise, he just lets his hair down. '' '' He is 175 cm tall, and has an incredibly low body fat percentage. Probably around a true 7%, all his mass is due to muscle. By working out for hours consistently, his build ressembles that of an Olympic gymnast. His legs, forearms, shoulders, chest, back - every muscle group has been trained and developed and it shows. It's not at an obnoxious level and likely never will be, after all he cannot sacrifice speed. If he was to wear very baggy clothes, his build would be less obvious, the only indication being wide shoulders. Jiro has a passion for tattoos, and uses his right arm for black only ones with more detail, and his left for multi-colored ones that lack very distinct lines. He changes them regularly, drawing over the older ones or just adding more detail. Personality Jiro has quite a strange personality, obviously because of his strange ''upbringing. He tends to be happy and friendly to all new people that he meets, but lacks very basic social skills. He has never really had any friends, and therefore doesn't tend to get emotionally attached to people. He thinks little of the lives of others, and probably wouldn't miss anyone were they to leave him. He also completely lacks any sense of fear, but will back off if he is told to. After working at the CCG for quite some time, he has become a very relaxed yet dedicated person. He recognizes his strenghts and weaknesses, and puts great focus in to making sure that he will always excell in battle. After various encounters with psychologists and the doctors at the CCG, he was recommended a perscription for ADHD drugs, and has noticed an extreme improvement in his ability to concentrate while on them (unsurprisingly). His dosage will steadily lower as he trains himself to focus and learns more about himself and other things. Jiro is a very happy person, and is shown to bear what seems to be love towards the girl he adopted, Ayumi. He realizes he can't fill the parental roles she needs, and has possibly found a family to permanently adopt her and take care of her. Of course, he'll still be able to visit when he wants. Powers and abilities General abilities *'Highly agile combatant:' Jiro is very flexible and agile, capable of dodging many different types of attacks. In addition, he is very fast in his movements and capable of different acrobatic feats such as running up walls. *'High endurance: He has great endurance, making him capable of fighting, running, etc. for a long and extended amount of time. *'''Knife expert: Jiro has a given level of expertise in utilising knives, as shown when he uses his Quinque. His preferred way of using the knives mostly involves throwing and some stabbing. Slashing moves are present in his fighting style, but mostly used once he is already incapable of throwing more of the knives. *'Resistance to pain: '''Due to Jiro's upbringing, the boy has quite a high tolerance to pain, as shown multiple times. He had his forearm dislocated and then relocated it without thinking, and ripped off one of his nails all the while showing little pain. Weaponry ''Quinques: *'Issolai:' Jiro uses a B rated knife Quinque in combat. The Quinque is a knife that can multiply itself and produce up to eleven copies that last 3 minutes each. The Quinque collects the energy to do that by absorbing RC cells from the blood of ghouls that have been cut. The Quinque has proven that it is sharp enough to easily slice through ghoul skin and cause wounds to ghouls, although the damage of the attacks depends more on the success of the user's offense and less on the sharpness of the blade. The Quinque knives are about 31 cm long, with the handle accounting for a minimal amount, meaning that the knives are quite long (23 cm length for the blade). Bibliography Relationships Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Hotaru Squad Category:Winters Squad